


A One Time Thing

by lickitysplit, solynacea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickitysplit/pseuds/lickitysplit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solynacea/pseuds/solynacea
Summary: After a tryst on a job, Lir approaches Dante to talk about their sex life—or, rather, to talk about how they can't have one. Turns out that neither of them really want to let the other go.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante/Lir, Dante/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Am I back? Kind of! I’ve been in a bit of writing funk lately, and my dear friend [lickitysplit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lickitysplit) gave me a nudge by writing this with me; sometimes you just need to riff some smut with your closest friend to get the creativity going again. Like _Smeared Lipstick_ , this is set sometime during _Memory of the Waters_ and includes a heaping dose of smut, a bit of pining, and two people refusing to admit they’ve got feelings for one another.

"Dante."

Lir's voice snaps him out of his half-doze, and he nearly falls out of his chair when he sees her hang up her coat and bag and walk across the shop. He pulls his feet from the desk and sits up in the chair, swallowing thickly as she moves to stand on the other side to glare at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah?" he asks.

She folds her arms. "We need to talk about what happened at the house."

"Oh."  _ That. _ "What about it?"

He could swear her cheeks go a bit pink, if he thought Lir was capable of such a thing. "We had sex. Remember?"

Dante snorts. "Of course I remember."

"Well!" Her voice goes up in pitch and she tilts forward a bit, as if prompting him. When he shrugs, she heaves a huge sigh. "We need to agree to never, ever do that again. Ever. Promise?"

He grunts. It's the only sound he's capable of making, giving that he's now, thanks to her, thinking about the sting of her nails in his skin as he held her against the bookcase and—wait, she's talking again. Lir waves a hand in front of his face, and he folds his arms over his chest. "You sayin' you regret it?"

"Yes. No! I mean . . ." Lir groans. "I don't regret it because we didn't do anything wrong. Right?" Dante nods. “But it can't happen again."

"Why not?"

Dante's brows go up when she laughs. "What do you mean,  _ why not?  _ You're my boss! And you're way older than me! And . . . it's weird!"

He considers that. "I could fire you."

Lir makes a face. "You're acting like you actually want to do it again." Then her eyes go wide. "Oh my god, are you in love with me?"

"Don't be a brat," he warns. "Who else am I gonna do that with? Trish? Lady? They'd shoot me first. And I'm  _ not  _ old."

"Sure thing, pops."

_ "Lir." _

She snorts and moves around the desk, leaning on the edge of it so that she's mere inches from him. "So it was just convenience, then? You've got no one else?"

Dante rubs the top of his head. "It wasn't like that either. It just . . . happened."

"Yeah." Lir traces her finger along the wood of the desktop, frowning. "It was kind of crazy, wasn't it?"

_ Crazy  _ isn't a word he'd use: hot, or exciting, maybe. But he nods and leans forward on his elbows. "We've been arguing a lot. I guess the tension was too much."

"Yeah."

"And I thought we were goners."

"Yeah."

"And you really did piss me off."

Her eyes snap up to him, but then she laughs. "Yeah. That was funny though."

"Did you know that thing was in there?"

"What? No!" But she's still laughing, not trying to hit him, so he supposes that she's not upset by the question. "I just wanted to annoy you a little for annoying me. The demon didn't show up until after I'd locked you in."

"White Queen is nice." Lir looks surprised, and he nods to where her weapon is sitting by the door. "First time I ever handled it. You did a good job on the customizations."

"Thanks. I needed it to be lighter, y'know? The default blades are pretty hefty, since they're made for strength over speed, so I lowered the engine capacity and changed it around to run more off of gears than pistons so I could harness a bit of electricity . . ." She closes her mouth and dons what he'd think was an embarrassed smile if it wasn't so out of character for her. "Sorry, I'm ramblin'. I'm glad she could help you."

There’s an awkward silence, and Dante uses the chance to study her face. He wonders if she is really as mad as she's acting, and wishes he knew how to ask, and he watches Lir study the floor as her teeth catch her lip. She chews for a moment, looking positively adorable, and he swallows thickly when her bottom lip comes away a bit plumper and darker.

He mulls over his options for a moment, then asks, "Those your only complaints? I'm older and your boss?"

Lir glances at him. "Do I need more?"

"Nah. But," he leans back in his chair, "I'm only your boss in name, and only until you get yer own shop. Can't do much about my age—"

"Geezer."

He fixes her with an unimpressed stare. "Can't do much about my age, but it's not somethin' that anyone needs to know about. Long as we don't go around broadcastin' what we're doin' . . ."

"Wait." Lir narrows her eyes at him. "You're saying you want to do it again? I thought we agreed it was a mistake?"

Dante shrugs. "I don't know. It was fun enough."

"Fun enough!" Lir leans over to poke him in the shoulder. "I'll have you know I'm a damn good lay."

"Well, since we've only done it once, and you were mostly screamin' my name—"

"I wasn't  _ screaming—" _

"—I think I'd need to test it again." Lir makes a face as he leans back in his chair and pats his lap. "You could have never brought this up. But you walked in here wanting to talk about sex. So, why don’t we just do what you want to do?"

"What I  _ want _ is to pretend it never happened," Lir insists. But her voice is off, and they both know it.

Dante reaches out and grabs her wrist, giving her a tug. "You really gonna play it like this?"

Her gaze roams his face, darting between his eyes and his lips, and he waits to see if she's going to keep dancing around the issue or confront it head on. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

She steps forward slowly, almost hesitantly, until she's standing between his legs. "What do you want, Dante?"

He reaches out in a flash, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her easily until Lir is straddling his lap a moment later. She grabs his shoulders as his hands slide down her hips and curve around her backside. "We can set some rules," he suggests.

"Okay," she replies breathlessly.

"Work stays separate."

Lir nods. "This is just sex. Not anything else."

"Agreed." Dante's lips quirk. "No falling in love with me."

"That goes for you, too." Her fingers slide up over his neck to weave through the hair at the nape of his neck and he has to suppress a shiver. "You can't fall in love with me."

_ Might be a bit late for that,  _ he thinks, but merely nods his head, and a second later her mouth presses to his, that plump bottom lip slotting between his own. Dante kneads her backside while she kisses him, little goosebumps rippling over his skin as she takes her time to taste him, giving this a much more intimate feel than the quick, flaring passion from the library. It gives him time to steady himself, something he's grateful for; Trish had been in his ear two days ago about how obvious it was that he's got it bad when it comes to Lir.

Which is in no way true.

Her hands push his coat down his shoulders and he shrugs it off, pulling away from the kiss when Lir tosses it onto the floor. “Hey!" he protests. "That's leather."

"So what?" she pants, leaning in for another kiss.

Dante moves back, and Lir opens her eyes to glare at him. "That coat cost me $600, don’t throw it on the floor."

"Six hundred? No wonder you're broke," she laughs, shaking her head.

He frowns, and she stares at him for a second before huffing and twisting to lean over the arm of the chair to snag his coat from the ground and set it on his desk. "Better?"

"Mm-hm." Dante grabs the hem of her shirt and tugs it up. Lir helps him get it the rest of the way off, and he's once again startled by the revelation that she's not wearing a damn thing beneath. "You always refuse a bra, or just when you're here?"

"They're small, so I've never seen the point."

"Not that small," he grumbles. Dante drops her shirt and covers her breasts with his hands, but Lir grabs his wrists.

"How dare you throw my shirt on the floor," she says harshly. “It is 100% cotton and I paid four dollars for that."

Dante makes a face and pinches her nipples, snorting when she gives a little yelp. "You're such a little smart ass, aren't you?"

He reaches with his foot, manages to get the toe of his boot hooked under the collar of her shirt, and somehow flicks it into his hand, all without moving too much from where he is. It leaves him feeling pretty pleased with himself and it tosses it to join his coat, and it must show on his face because Lir leans forward to take the lobe of his ear between her teeth and tug. "Ouch! The hell was that for?"

"Your face was annoying me," she replies matter-of-factly.

Dante grunts and cups her breasts again, almost weighing them in his palms. "Brat."

They continue like this, teasing one another, Lir nibbling on his neck and teasing his jaw with her lips as he massages her chest and flicks his thumbs on her nipples until they are flushed and stiff. He grows hard with the way she gasps a little each time he changes up how he touches her, and Lir is squirming in his lap, rocking against his growing erection. He would call her a tease if he didn't know better.

He drags one hand through her hair and pulls her head back so he can press his lips to her neck. Dante strokes his tongue along the column of her throat, smiling as he feels her swallow, her long sigh making him shift uncomfortably in his too-tight jeans. The push and pull he had felt that night when they had fought off the demons lurking in the house comes back, the end of a build up that has been going on for a long time, with every toss of her hair and tank top and defiant smile adding fuel to the fire. Her taunts have him wanting to tease her for more and wanting to tame her all at the same time, a contradiction that has his heart beating faster.

She seems so soft in his hands now, another difference from back then, when she had been as much of a spitfire as she always is. Her voice is quiet and pleading instead of hard and demanding, the press of her fingers to his shoulders guiding without being forceful. Dante kisses down her throat, careful not to leave a mark—no matter how badly he wants to. When he reaches her shoulder, where her shirts cover her skin, he bites down, keeping the pressure of his teeth sharp yet, he hopes, not painful.

"Damn demon," Lir mutters, tugging on his hair. Dante huffs a laugh as she draws his mouth back to hers, and as she kisses him slowly and deeply her hands move to his belt. 

"You lookin' for something?" he chuckles against her lips.

Lir hums as she pulls the leather through the belt buckle. "You got something to show me?"

"I think you remember," Dante replies as her hand slips under the waistband and grabs him at the hilt.

"Hm." She gives him a slow stroke, or as much of one as she can with her hand restricted by his jeans. "Seems bigger than it was then. Or maybe it's just how tight your pants are?"

He reaches between them to unsnap the button, giving her more room to work. "See for yourself."

Lir tilts her head. Then, with a wink, she slides from his lap to kneel between his thighs, and he watches with his heart in his throat as she frees his length from the fabric. Dante expects a witty remark; what he  _ doesn't  _ at all expect is for her to lean forward to wrap her lips around the head, laving over it with her tongue.

"Fuck, Lir, wait—" His words turn to a gasp when she slides her mouth down, pulling the length into her throat until she gives a little choking sound and eases back. Her brows draw in a bit in concentration as she tries again, her hand tight around the shaft as her head bobs up and down.

It is so damn erotic, seeing her on her knees like that, that Dante can only grip the arms of his chair and pray he doesn't splinter the wood. He watches in rapt fascination as she tries again and again to take as much as possible, the little suction of her lips and her throat tightening around the head when he hits the back of it and she swallows around him making his eyes roll with pleasure. Dante sinks back into the chair, sliding down a bit, his thighs opening as she sinks around him again, wrapping him in the hot, wet suction.

She finds a rhythm that has the arms of the chair groaning under his fingers: it's slow and deep, forcing him to nudge against the back of her throat every time she swallows around him, and what she can't fit in her mouth she works in the same pace with her hand. Dante feels his skin crackling the longer she works and bites his lip until he tastes blood, the cut healing over a second later. He doesn't want to hurt or scare her, but  _ goddamn  _ does she suck him like a champ despite claiming to have never done anything like this before.

"Lir," he groans, pumping his hips up to meet her movements. "You gotta stop, I'm gonna . . ."

She glances up, her lips wrapped around the head, and he whimpers as he tries to hold it together. Lir bats her lashes at him as she pulls her mouth slowly away, only to trace her lips with the tip of his wet cock. "You don't like this?"

"Of course I do," he hisses through his teeth.

"Then shut up and enjoy it," Lir smirks.

Before he can protest she is swallowing him again, her hand pumping fast on his length. Dante wants to hold on but it's too good, and her stupid attitude makes her  _ hotter _ somehow, which makes no sense. 

Deciding to give her what she wants, his hands dig into her hair and he guides her as he rocks his hips. Lir moans around his cock and a minute later he comes, releasing in dizzying waves as he empties into her mouth. To her credit, she swallows it all, and when it's over and he can collapse back she teases the head with her tongue as he comes down from the orgasm.

Dante breathes heavily through his nose, watching her through lidded eyes. It's been a long time since someone yanked the reins out of his hands like this, if it ever happened at all; nearly all of his encounters have been women wanting to see what fucking a demon hunter was like after seeing him on the news, and all of them were more inclined to letting him do as he pleased. Lir, though? She demands his attention, and he's finding that he doesn't mind that at all.

Her tongue swipes around him and Dante huffs, tugging her wrist. "Okay, easy. Have mercy."

Lir grins up at him. But she stands and leans back on the desk, hands on the edge. "That was actually pretty hot."

"Yeah it was." Dante rolls forward and kisses her stomach. She laughs and he opens her pants, tugging them down her hips as his tongue teases her navel.

"What are you doing?" she chuckles. "You ready to go so soon?"

Dante gets the fabric over her foot and yanks the rest off, throwing them to the couch. Then he lifts her again to sit her on the desk, pressing his hands to her thighs. "I need a few more minutes. Gonna return the favor first."

"Wait, really?"

He notes her wide eyes when he reaches for her panties, snapping the band against her hip. "Yeah? what, none of the boys you played with before know how to go down on a girl?"

She doesn't quite look uncomfortable, but there's a tinge of uncertainty to her voice when she replies, "Guess it never came up. Not like the Order was big on sex ed."

Dante pauses, teasing the skin where her panties rest on her thigh with his nails, and he grins at her shiver. "Really? This is a first for you, then?"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," she mutters.

"Wasn't plannin' to. Just means I gotta make up for what those jackasses didn't do."

Lir heaves an impatient sigh. "Is this it then? You just bore my vagina to death?"

Dante slips his hands into the fabric and tugs it down her hips, his eyes smoldering as he looks up at her. "You better get ready. I'm only good at two things in this world, and eating pussy is one of them."

She laughs as he pulls her panties off impatiently. "What's the other?"

"Killing demons," he answers as he lifts her thighs up and open. Lir falls back a bit, bracing her hands on the desk as he slides closer. "And I don't see any demons around, do you?"

"Just yo . . .  _ oh."  _ He'd grin against her at the way her voice goes up a couple of octaves and gets breathless when his tongue presses between her folds if it weren't for the fact that the taste of her has his body going painfully tight. It's clean and sweet, and eagerly he flattens his tongue, wanting to catch as much of it as he can.

Lir jolts in his hands but his grip keeps her legs open. He lavishes her sex with long, flat licks, all the way along her slit from bottom to top. Once she's accepted she can't go anywhere and he feels her thighs relax in his hands, he moves his attention to the hood, giving little experimental licks to see what she likes.

"Oh . . ." she groans, her back bowing. Lir goes down to her elbows, her head falling back as he rolls his tongue around her hood. Then he slides his hands down her thighs until he settles them against the creases so he can use his thumbs to open her labia.

Her clit is swollen and pink, and he kisses it lightly. Lir jerks with a choked cry, and Dante can't help his grin as he does it again. She's so sensitive that he can't do more than just the gentle licks, working up until he can wrap his lips around it and give a little suckle. Lir lets go a moan that makes sweat break out on his back, his chin instantly flooded with her arousal. He does it again and she whines his name, and Dante knows he has hit the jackpot.

He focuses there, keeping his lips wrapped around the bud as he rubs over it with the tip of his tongue. Lir's hands grip his hair, tugging sharply at his strands, and the pinpricks of pain make him groan; he'd told her that he needed a minute, and he though that he did, but just this much alone already has his cock stiffening, her voice and touch and body more addicting than he'd ever admit. "Dante," she pleads. "Dante, I feel . . . I need . . ."

Dante dips down to lap at her opening, and she groans in response. He teases her walls for a moment before returning to her hood, but this time he flattens his tongue against her clit. Lir responds by grinding against him, and he remains mostly still as he lets her work her hips until she is gasping.

Lir rides his face until a cry tears from her throat, and when she starts to come he grabs her thighs and pushes them up and open. Eagerly he sucks on her clit and laps at her sex, practically drinking from her as she falls apart under his touch, writhing and moaning in pleasure.

When she whimpers and tugs at his hair again, he draws away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The sight of her flushed, glistening sex sends a thrill that's equal parts pride and desire through him, and he stands and leans over her, bracing one arm above her head. "Need a minute?" he asks teasingly.

Lir blinks up at him. Then her eyes narrow and her lips curl into one of those smiles that's as playful as it is challenging. "Nah, but if you need a breather, I wouldn't blame you, old man."

"Maybe I do." His hands slide along her body, roaming her thighs and up her torso to cup her breasts. "You got me hot again," he murmurs, pressing his lips to her breast.

Lir trembles at his rough touch, but her voice is even when she jokes, "No wonder you never get laid. You never shut up."

He bites the top of her breast, earning a yelp and a swat to his shoulder. "I get laid," he mutters.

Lir opens her mouth, but before she can say anything he kisses her, taking the opportunity to roll his tongue over hers. She inhales sharply, then her arms slide around his shoulders as he reaches down to push his jeans the rest of the way off his hips, kicking them away impatiently. He draws away from her lips only to grab a condom from the top drawer of his desk. As he rolls it on, she laughs. "You been planning this or something?"

"I told you, I get laid." He leaves off the  _ sometimes, _ or better yet,  _ used to anyway,  _ as he opens her legs. Dante takes a moment to look down and appreciate the sight of Lir flushed and naked and open on his desk, one of his top three fantasies for the better part of the past year. Then he sinks into her, her body like scorching hot silk, and Lir groans beautifully as he fills her up, sliding easily past her soaking folds.

He gives her a moment to adjust, panting against the crook of her neck. When he starts to move, he does so carefully, listening for any sound of hurt or discomfort in her quiet moans, building slowly to a place that's going to leave them both more than satisfied. Her nails drag along his back as she wraps her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his back to urge him on. "Don't tease," she breathes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answers. Their mouths meet in a deep, sensuous kiss, her tongue sliding against his as Dante pumps his body in and out. The room fills with heavy breathing and the slapping sound with each thrust. Everything about this, about her, is so damn erotic, it's like he's living in one of the stories in his magazines. Lir is so tight around him that the friction sends jolts of pleasure through him at every pass, until his focus is fucking her fast and deep as he starts to build another orgasm.

Their kiss turns a little sloppy, but he doesn't mind. Not when he can feel her body tensing and her limbs trembling and the way her walls squeeze around him, all signs he recognizes from the last time they wound up having sex. He pulls away from her lips to watch her, wanting to imprint the sight of her falling apart on his mind. And she's stunning, her hair a pale halo around her head that nearly glows against the wood of his desk, her golden eyes bright, her cheeks flushed and lips kiss plump and parted on a low moan of his name.

Her hands grip his forearms as her mouth falls open, and Lir arches against the desk as she comes. Dante slows to a breathtaking drag, grinding deep within her, feeling her tunnel gripping him as her fingers grasps him almost painfully. Sweat beads on his brow and drips into his eyes as he watches, listening for the little broken cry that means she's had enough. Her hand raises to press on his chest, dragging down his chest, her palm feverish to the touch. "Come on, Dante," she whispers weakly.

She doesn't need to ask him twice. He grabs her thighs and presses them up and apart as he begins to drill into her, his hips battering against her as he chases his own orgasm. Little mewls fall from her lips with every thrust, feeding the fire burning beneath his skin until, with a hoarse groan, he comes, filling the condom with his seed. He nearly wishes he didn't have the damn thing on, because he wants to know how it would feel to fill  _ her  _ instead, and he leans down to press his lips to her neck, panting against her skin as wave after wave of bliss jolts along his spine.

Dante presses his forehead to her chest as he catches his breath, easing the tight grip on her thighs. His face feels flushed and feverish, and he is in desperate need of a shower and a drink. Not because he regrets this; on the contrary, that was the best sex of his life. He eases out of Lir's body almost reluctantly, but knowing if he's not careful, this could become a problem . . . and he is for sure not giving this up now.

He glances up to see Lir grinning, her arms over her head. "Damn that was good," she sighs, and as he steps back she stretches her legs out and rolls her ankles. Then she sits up, smiling at him coyly, and crooks her finger for him to come closer.

Surprised, Dante steps up so they are almost touching. Lir presses a hand to his arm, dragging it upwards, and he shivers at her touch. But when she reaches his shoulder she gives his earlobe a sharp tug, laughing when he jumps. "I'll admit it, your dick is good," she sighs.

Dante frowns as she eases off the desk, pushing past him to start picking up her clothes. He watches as she stands on one foot to slide her pants back on, finally blurting, "That's it?"

Lir looks at him, confused, and shrugs as she zips up. "Well, for now. You hungry? I want a cheeseburger with everything on it now." She pulls her t-shirt on before patting her stomach. "That workout made me hungry."

"Yeah," Dante laughs, shaking his head as he reaches for his pants. "You're buying though."

"Hey!"

He puts up his hands in protest. "Rules are rules. Don't want to do anything to make this look weird, hm? And me buying would look like I was bribing you."

Lir narrows her eyes and folds her arms. "Fine," she snaps. "Then we're not ever doing it again." She huffs into the kitchen and Dante snorts as he tugs on his jeans. Never do it again? Probably the best idea she's ever had.


End file.
